ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Boobytraps and How to Survive Them
Boobytraps and How to Survive Them is the fifth episode of the eleventh season, and 103rd overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It airs in on July 6, 2019 in the United States. It is paired up with the "The News Never Sleeps." Synopsis The ninja team up with a reluctant Clutch Powers to enter a mysterious pyramid where they inadvertently unleash an ancient evil. Plot Before the Ninja enter the Ancient Pyramid, they attempt to convince Clutch Powers to enter the pyramid with them, but they are unable to persuade him until he gets a call from Cecil Putnam from the Explorers Club. Putnam explains that Powers' membership from the Explorers Club is voided due to the fact that Powers has not explored anything in over ten years. After getting the phone call, he agrees to explore the Ancient Pyramid with the Ninja in order to keep his membership. The Ninja along with Clutch Powers enter the Ancient Pyramid and bypass the first trap using one of Powers' method he mentioned in his book. As they continued to explore the pyramid, they come across stairs leading down, but it's covered with cobwebs. Powers tells everyone to jump over the cobwebs, but Jay disobeys his order and walks through the cobwebs which sets a trap, causing the stairs to disappear and become a slope. The Ninja and Clutch Powers nearly slide into a hole of spikes, but Kai is able to use his elemental power to get rid of the spikes. Now safe, the Ninja continue to explore and after some walking, they come to a sliding puzzle. While Jay and Nya solve the puzzle, Zane reads an inscription talking about someone's history. After reading, Zane realizes it's a Pyro Vipers tomb, and tells Jay and Nya to stop solving the puzzle, but they are too late as they free Aspheera. Now free, Aspheera demands the Ninja to tell her where the "boy" is, but the Ninja are uncertain who Aspheera is talking about. After Lloyd said he didn't know, he is immediately blasted by Aspheera's staff. The Ninja fight Aspheera, but she is able to hold off their attacks. She then shows interest in Kai and steals his elemental power, fire. The Ninja try to stop Aspheera, but she uses spinjitzu against them and wards off their attack. With Aspheera now having an elemental power, she spares the Ninja and lock them up in chains. Meanwhile, Clutch Powers, who decided to escape while the Ninja were fighting Aspheera, finally makes it outside the pyramid, but he is immediately confronted by Aspheera who demands Powers to take her to the nearest village. Powers hints at Ninjago City being the closest, but refuses to take her. This causes Aspheera to erupt the pyramid with lava. Powers then slides down the walls of the pyramid to avoid the lava before a rock causes him to fly away from the pyramid. In the end, Aspheera then gets on one of her Fire Fangs and ride to Ninjago City. Cast *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone *Clutch Powers - Ian James Corlett *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Trivia *'Narrator': Jay *The episode title is based on a book written by Clutch Powers. **It could also be a reference to the film "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." *This episode title is tied for the second longest with six words. **The other episode title with six words is "On a Wish and a Prayer" ***The longest episode title is "Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea" with nine words. *This episode marks the third time Kai lost his Fire powers. The first is "The Forgotten Element" by Chen, and the second is "Winds of Change" by Morro when he possessed Lloyd. *This is the first episode of the series where Jay narrates the title card. *The deceased ‘competitor’ of Powers is named Hageman, which is likely a reference to The Hageman Brothers, the original writers of the show. *When Clutch Powers said “Nien Danke”, it is German for ”no thanks”. Errors * When attacking Aspheera, Kai is seen with his mask off, though he put it on before using his powers on her. * Before Aspheera attacks Lloyd, Kai is in front of Zane and Cole is in the back, but in the next shot, they switch places. Gallery Ninjago Secrets of The Forbidden Spinjitzu Episode 5.png Spinjitzu.png Wall puzzle.png Char show.png 11 СЕЗОН 5 СЕРИЯ НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T220215.075.png 11 СЕЗОН 5 СЕРИЯ НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T215135.229.png 11 СЕЗОН 5 СЕРИЯ НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T214943.401.png 11 СЕЗОН 5 СЕРИЯ НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T214854.201.png 11 СЕЗОН 5 СЕРИЯ НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T214911.213.png 11 СЕЗОН 5 СЕРИЯ НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T215425.853.png 11 СЕЗОН 5 СЕРИЯ НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T220006.743.png KaiDying?.jpeg 11 СЕЗОН 5 СЕРИЯ НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T215406.714.png 11 СЕЗОН 5 СЕРИЯ НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T215810.825.png 11 СЕЗОН 5 СЕРИЯ НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T215604.179.png Aspheera Spinjitzu.png 11 СЕЗОН 5 СЕРИЯ НИНДЗЯГО - 2019-06-08T215619.408.png IMG 20190609 043109.jpg "Hageman".png|"Hageman" IMG 20190609 042448.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Cartoon Network